<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance in your color by blackkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701042">dance in your color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat'>blackkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Smut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Bondage, PWP, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh?” Shaak teases. “That’s all you can say?” </p><p>Depa's laughter is low and sweet, a little breathy as she spreads her legs. “Going to give me more to talk about?” she challenges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba/Shaak Ti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Smut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance in your color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Depa says, breathless.</p><p>Shaak kisses her belly, her ribs, the curve of her thighs as she watches Depa's lips part, the silent shudder against the tight ropes as Shaak's fingers stroke and press and stroke again, buried deep in her heat. Her face is beautiful in the afternoon light, and her dark hair fans out over the pillows, her braids undone. The look of her like this is something Shaak will never be able to forget, lean, practiced muscle and soft breasts and dark skin, her arms bound above her with dark red ribbons. She arches into Shaak's touch, and Shaak kisses her mound, rests her chin on Depa's thigh as she presses her fingers in as deep as she can.</p><p>“Oh?” she teases. “That’s all you can say?”</p><p>Depa's laughter is low and sweet, a little breathy as she spreads her legs. “Going to give me more to talk about?” she challenges, and Shaak buries her chuckle in Depa's skin, kisses her stomach once more, and then pushes up, tossing her lekku back over her shoulders. Depa hooks her fingers in the twists of ribbon, eying the harness around Shaak's hips hungrily, and when tucks a foot behind her knee, skimming the top of her foot against Shaak's lek. Shaak shivers, leaning over her, and lets the head of the dildo settle against Depa's slick folds.</p><p>“I could,” she says, amused, and Depa laughs, leaning up as much as she can. Obligingly, Shaak leans down in return, kissing her gently as she rocks forward. She can feel Depa's moan against her lips, the low, breathy gasp as the toy slides into her, and Shaak puts a hand down to feel the ribbed silicone as it disappears inside her. Rides the shudders as Depa twists beneath her, testing the bonds, and hums as the long shaft nestles completely in Depa's warmth.</p><p>“Oh<em> Force</em>,” Depa manages, and Shaak kisses the line of her jaw as she tilts her head back, hums at the feeling of Depa's legs going tight around her waist. The strap-on presses right against her clit, and she wants to start thrusting, to see if it will be enough to bring her off, but she holds still, lets Depa adjust. It’s a long toy, longer than they normally use, and Depa had picked it, but Shaak still watches her face, touches the edges of her emotions.</p><p>All she’s feeling right now is pleasure, swift and cresting, though. It’s enough to make Shaak want to purr, and she rolls her hips just a little, moaning at the rub of the harness between her legs. Depa whimpers, legs clenching tight, and she rocks back, trying to get more inside her as Shaak pulls back. the ties hold her, though, and Shaak strokes her sides, her hips, kisses beneath her breasts as she thrusts back in, and Depa's low cry vibrates down her spine.</p><p>“Shaak,” Depa breathes. “Shaak, please, harder.”</p><p>Shaak doesn’t change her pace, sliding in long and slow, right to the hilt, and then rolling her hips, enjoying the press of the harness against her clit, the way Depa rocks up and back and tries to pull her in harder. She whimpers when Shaak gets her fingers in her hair, leans in to kiss her deeply and thoroughly.</p><p>“Isn't this good, though?” Shaak asks lowly, and pulls out, slides in again in one long, maddening stroke. Finds a rhythm, just a little too slow to get either of them off, and moans when Depa shivers and cries out under her.</p><p>“Yes,” Depa breathes, and Shaak laughs breathlessly, pushes up. She sits back on her knees, drives in, and the change in angle makes Depa shout. Her whole body trembles and her mouth opens, but she can't even make a sound as she comes, tight and shivering around the strap-on.</p><p>“So <em>lovely</em>,” Shaak breathes, but doesn’t stop thrusting, even as Depa whimpers and trembles. “Look at you, dearest.” She reaches down, tucking a hand against Depa's cunt to feel the shaft sink into her, and moans softly, rocking her clit against the press of the harness.</p><p>“Look at <em>you</em>,” Depa gasps, breathless, and her smile is something wicked. “My turn yet?”</p><p>Shaak laughs, rolling her hips and sinking the toy all the way to the hilt again. “I get three orgasms first,” she reminds her, and Depa moans, tipping her head back against the pillows.</p><p>“Better hurry, then,” she says, and just to tease, Shaak slows her thrusts, rides out Depa's ragged sound of protest, and hitches her long legs up around her waist.</p><p>“No,” Shaak counters, smug as Depa whines. “I think <em>you</em> had best hang on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>